Industrial power plant systems often use gas turbine accessories having several isolated skids linked to a central system controller, each skid carrying various engine components directed to a particular function (e.g., gas turbine bearing lubrication, main electrical generator lubrication, liquid fuel pumping and metering, water injection, hydraulic pumping and control valves, etc.). Each skid may contain a plurality of devices, such as motors, pumps, values, filters, pressure and temperature sensors, thermal controls and other devices that communicate with a central system controller. However, the system controller may be located at a central location away from the skids, requiring a multitude of connections via wires to link the devices to the system controller. These connections between the multiple skids and the system controller are often complicated and costly. The multiple skids also increase the skid footprint in the power plant system, increasing the space and cost needed to implement the system.
Moreover, the lubrication systems in such an arrangement usually contain three motors and pumps (e.g., two AC motors and one DC motor) to ensure operational availability and safety in case of an emergency shut down. These additional features further increase the complexity of the overall power plant system, causing high installation and commissioning costs.
There is a desire for a power plant system that is simpler and more cost-effective to implement.